


Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Spider Women.

by megamatt09



Series: A Sticky Situation [26]
Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Foursome - F/F/F/M, Multi, Orgy, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:14:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09
Summary: Some wild fun between Peter Parker, Jessica Drew, Gwen Stacy, and Cindy Moon. Oh, what a tangled web we weave. First posted on a blog as an exclusive chapter posted on August 28th, 2020.
Relationships: Cindy Moon/Peter Parker, Jessica Drew/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy, Peter Parker/Gwen Stacy/Cindy Moon/Jessica Drew
Series: A Sticky Situation [26]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Sticky Situation: Spidey Does Spider Women.

**Author's Note:**

> From June 2017 all the way to October 2020, I’ve posted blog exclusive Sticky Situation chapters on my blog. I’ve decided to post these blog exclusive chapters on the A03 version, but not as part of the Sticky Situation prime story, but as a series collection for tracking purposes and also for people who may want to read their favored pairings outside of a large anthology series. I have linked the main Sticky Situation series to this series, so if you want to browse the 300 chapter series, then you may do so at leisure. And unlike Sticky Situation prime, there are a few chapters which have women outside of Marvel andDC, but we’ll get there. 
> 
> The following blog exclusive chapter was posted on my blog on August 28th, 2020 . While chapters will be posted on this website after I feel they’ve run their course on the blog, you can get the latest at: http://webofchaos.blogspot.com/2017/02/a-sticky-situation-chapter-archives.html
> 
> If you liked this chapter, please feel free to leave kudos..

**Spidey Does Spider Women(Gwen Stacy, Jessica Drew, and Cindy Moon)**   
****

* * *

**  
**Three lovely women crawled onto the bed around Peter Parker. Jessica Drew, Cindy Moon, and Gwen Stacy, three lovely spider powered women moved in. Cindy took Peter’s cock out of his pants first while Jessica and Gwen entered a very steamy makeout session.  
  
“I have to have this,” Cindy cooed when dragging her tongue over it.  
  
“Help yourself, if you think you can handle it.”  
  
The intense glare in Cindy’s eyes showed Peter she thought she could have it. The swollen organ pushed all the way into her mouth. Cindy’s eyes locked onto her lover as the beautiful dark-haired woman moved down. She took Peter’s cock in her tight throat and she looked hot trying to handle a bigger cock than she could handle.  
  
“Ah, that’s cute, the itsy bitsy little spider can’t handle a cock down her throat.”  
  
Cindy pulled out, gasping for air. Gwen moved in and planted a kiss down Peter’s pole and showed Cindy how it was done. Cindy folded her arms and pouted, secretly aroused from Gwen repeatedly swirling her tongue around Peter’s pulsing pole and having it edge just a tiny bit closer to her warm and waiting mouth. Oh, yes, this would do very nicely.  
  
The most mature of the three women, Jessica, wrapped her arms around Cindy. Her breasts just pushed against Cindy’s body and she played with Cindy all over. Several kisses sent Cindy completely wild with pleasure. Jessica rubbed her fingers against Cindy’s nipples and tugged on them, building up the pleasure in her loins. She nibbled, sucked, and kissed the back of Cindy’s neck.  
  
“Mmm, your sweet little pussy is mine now, baby girl.”  
  
Gwen bobbed her head up and down. The sweet sounds which Cindy made only made Gwen bob up and down. Gwen’s fingers tucked underneath Peter’s balls and gave them a tight little squeeze. Peter grabbed the back of her head and locked his eyes onto Cindy who bent over with a moan.  
  
“Damn, Gwen, are you trying to suck me dry?”  
  
The dirty look in Gwen’s eyes showed she intended to do just that. She cupped Peter’s balls and squeezed them tightly. Bobbing up and down, faster and more vigorously, Gwen almost had him.  
  
Cindy’s mind had been taken on a hell of a thrill ride. Jessica mounted her from behind and rubbed her pussy up against Cindy’s wet twat. Up and down, moving her hips in circles. Their lips rubbed up together and inflamed the desire spreading through Cindy. She let out a soft moan the faster Jessica rode her from behind, releasing and latching their lips together in a furious series of motions.  
  
Peter bottomed out in Gwen’s mouth. His balls strained about ready to burst. Gwen cupped them and squeezed them so vigorously she could just feel the cum building into them. Peter grabbed onto Gwen’s hair and pushed all the way down her throat, burying his seed into her mouth.  
  
Each spurt of seed sprayed into Gwen’s waiting mouth. Peter buried load after load into Gwen’s mouth, with the gorgeous blonde sucking up as much seed as could be stored in Peter’s balls. Gwen cupped Peter’s balls and milked them dry.  
  
“So, had your fill?” Peter asked her..  
  
A long kiss followed and Gwen swirled her tongue down his length to collect the trickling cum. Her blue eyes, shining with mischief, flashed in lust.  
  
“Well, in my mouth.”  
  
With a beckoning finger and a smile, Gwen made Jessica come to her. Jessica left Cindy twitching on the bed, with a denied orgasm. The two sexy Spider-Women leaned in and kissed each other. Gwen running her fingers through Jessica’s dark hair while rubbing up against her felt like one of the hotter things out there.  
  
Gwen moved in and crawled over Peter. His twitching cock prepared to feed her hungry pussy. Gwen gripped the underside of Peter’s prick and eased it up against her. Gwen nibbled down on her lip very sensually when moving her hips back and forth, stroking and inflaming Peter’s manhood with her pussy.  
  
“I want you. I need you. Now.”  
  
Gwen sank a short distance down onto Peter. Peter grabbed Gwen’s hips and climbed up to suck her chest. Gwen’s soft and quite frankly large chest opened up and allowed Peter to slurp her. Her nipples, right in his mouth, slid all the way inside. Gwen cradled his head.  
  
She took Peter’s web shooters and secured Cindy to the bed. With that out of the way, Gwen motioned for Peter to lay back. She cradled Peter’s head in her hands and kissed him vigorously. The kiss continued with Gwen grinding up and down. The sexy blonde heroine had her handsome hero right where she wanted him.  
  
Gwen speared herself down onto Peter’s tool. Her eyes wide wide, pupils piercing with desire. Not as much as the desire of Peter’s hard cock inside of her body.  
  
She squeezed him up and down. Peter could feel her inner walls, with the same abilities which allowed them to cling onto walls, vigorously milking his body. Peter leaned in and grabbed a hold of Gwen’s delicious breast. So suckable, so lickable, so kissable, and Peter did all of them. Gwen dragged her nails down the back of his head.  
  
“I want his mouth.”  
  
Gwen tilted back and Jessica stood up over Peter. Peter opened wide and practically inhaled Jessica’s juicy pussy. Her lips rubbed up and down against him, feeding Peter her pussy.  
  
Two hands grabbed Jessica’s delicious ass and pounded her pussy onto his face. Jessica dripped and Peter inhaled her scent. Those phermones blasted him and made him rock hard and hungry as fuck. The sounds of a moaning and frustrated Cindy only increased the lust.  
  
Bound, and with nowhere to go only made Cindy Moon shift. She found out the pecking order rather quickly, and her place was beneath Gwen, Jessica, and Peter, among a few others. Her cunt squeezed Jessica’s finger and then also Gwen’s as she leaned over.  
  
The two more mature Spider women took their turns in finger banging Cindy. They pulled away and shared her juices with a kiss with each other.  
  
Peter, rarely at a loss for words, could do nothing else but suck on Jessica’s sweet lips. Her thighs pressed up against his face as she used Peter’s mouth as an outlet for pleasure only increased.  
  
How could Peter forget about Gwen clamping down onto him? Peter enjoyed the tightness of Gwen’s warm walls around him. She squeezed and released him, with each milking motion only bringing him closer to the breaking point. Peter bottomed in Gwen’s tight twat and released her.  
  
“Mmmm!”  
  
Gwen came hard for Peter and released her juices in an endless flood over his pulsing prick. She looked down into his eyes, and bounced a bit more vigorously onto him.  
  
“Your turn, big boy.”  
  
Despite Peter trying to not succumb to Gwen’s tight pussy, he lost it completely. Gwen milked him, her walls crushing his cock and squeezing his balls fast. It felt heavenly, with Peter emptying his prominent balls inside of Gwen’s tight and savory ass.  
  
Jessica crawled down Peter’s body, careful to rub her sizeable tits over every last inch of Peter. She ended up at his cock, with it twitching oh so near her entrance. Jessica pushed Gwen down the bed and got into position.  
  
The tongue of the raven-haired spider woman entered Gwen’s wet pussy. Gwen grabbed onto the bed and moaned. The sheets unraveled from the bed from how much Jessica raveled her. Gwen noticed she released more pheromones ever before when aroused and Jessica Drew had been very aroused.  
  
Peter climbed behind Jessica and put his hands on her ass. Her delightfully curvy body pressed in Peter’s hands. Ending up with his hands over her ass.  
  
Cindy closed her eyes, the orgy moving a bit away from her. And more importantly, she could only see a slight glimpse of Peter sliding his way into Jessica’s pussy and bottoming out inside of her. Those balls hit and made Cindy very hungry in the process.  
  
The cries of Jessica only increased. Peter grabbed onto her and with one more solid thrust, plowed into her tight body. Jessica squeezed him and tried to milk another load out of Peter. Peter slid all the way into her.  
  
“I hope you didn’t think it would be that easy.”  
  
Oh, Jessica did not think it would be that easy. Of course, she hoped that Peter would be able to drive his big cock deep inside of her and practically split her open. She squeezed him, working better.  
  
“She’s choking for you,” Gwen gasped.  
  
Peter looked over his shoulder and obviously, the she Gwen was talking about had been Cindy. Gwen moved over, leaving Peter and Jessica alone. Peter fucked Jessica deeply into the bed. The cries of her incoherent and pleasurable moans inflamed Peter’s balls to an entirely new level.  
  
The longing of Jessica, and the need for Peter to dump his load inside of her only increased. Jessica tightened her slickening walls around her.  
  
“Mmm, your pussy is empty. And it’s dripping wet. In need for some attention, isn’t it?”  
  
Gwen shoved her fingers all the way into Cindy. Cindy gasped and could not say anything. Gwen molested her lithe body and then turned Cindy around. She forced Cindy down and used Cindy’s face as a chair. Cindy found Gwen’s big ass cheeks bouncing on her face and smothering her.  
  
All Cindy could do to get some relief is vigorously eat away and pleasure Gwen.  
  
Gwen closed her eyes and bounced up and down on Cindy’s mouth.. Cindy pleasuring her asshole caused Gwen to finger Cindy’s. She got really wet and gave Gwen the perfect natural lubrication.  
  
Peter slammed into Jessica so hard. The view of Gwen dominating Cindy made his balls tense up with pleasure. He was about ready to burst and spill every last drop of seed into Jessica’s clutching cunt. She squeezed in one more time, those pheromones blinding him with pleasure.  
  
Bottoming out in Jessica, Peter finished riding her until his seed rushed into her body. Her cavern pretty much drank up every drop of cum from his balls, with the ride being finished. Peter buried blast after blast of cum into Jessica until she drained his balls.  
  
“Come here.”  
  
Gwen offered Peter a tit fuck and Peter was not going to turn such a good present down.  
  
“Oh, your tits were made for this,” Peter said. “And they feel amazing, clinging out my cock like this.”  
  
“Spectacular, too?”  
  
Peter groaned and managed to hold off from busting a nut all over Gwen’s chest right away.  
  
“Sensational even.”  
  
Gwen licked Peter’s head while it appeared from her cleavage. She pulled out all the way and then released Cindy from between her ass cheeks. Cindy took a deep breath and Gwen rubbed her pussy all over Cindy’s face as one last reminder of her domination.  
  
“I would like you to claim her ass.”  
  
Peter’s cock twitched, uncannily hungry, and Cindy’s cheeks, spread invitingly by Gwen, presented the perfect target. Her ass was so tight and so delicious, that Peter thought he might not last long. However, he would make the most of it.  
  
The tight anal ring gripping Peter when he went into her made him groan. He slid Gwen’s ass cheeks back and slid himself all the way into her body. Her ass bounced and Peter lowered himself in to her body. She tightly grabbed and released Peter, each motion more fluid as he pumped into her delicious ass from behind. Gwen stared over her shoulder, practically calling for Peter to ram her hard.  
  
“Damn, Cindy, you wanted this so badly.”  
  
“Mmm, don’t forget my pussy.”  
  
Peter fingered it and made Cindy squirt several times over. He held on tight and plowed her into the bed. Cindy’s ass, moving into his hand allowed for the perfect grip. He rode her faster and Cindy stared over her shoulder, an uncannily hungry expression in her eyes.  
  
Closer, closer to the breaking point. Peter leaned in and Cindy came all over his hand. Peter allowed Gwen and Jessica to lick the sticky juices from his hand while he pounded Cindy’s ass more vigorously. Balls ready to burst and not helped by Gwen grabbing onto and releasing them.  
  
“Finish, I can sense it. I’m tingling.”  
  
“Hey, watch how you use that.”  
  
A face full of pheromones from a very aroused Jessica made both Peter and Cindy cum together. Peter’s load sprayed in Cindy’s ass and all over her ass. Peter saw stars when injecting his creamy load all the way into Cindy and spilling it all over her asshole.  
  
Oh, yes, this was a great release. Both Peter and Cindy tingled in the aftermath from their release.  
  
The second Peter removed, Gwen licked him clean and then dove in to eat Cindy’s ass. Jessica moved in and sucked her pussy as well.  
  
Both Jessica and Gwen exposed their asses to Peter. It was not a matter of whether Peter was going to fuck his two lovely Spider Women in the ass, but which one was he going to do so first.  
 **End.**


End file.
